Viggen High School
Viggen High School is a minor school in Girls und Panzer that first appears in supplemental material and is mentioned in the Tankathlon tournament bracket in ''Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior''. Overview 'Behavior & Policy' Students share a mentality of focusing on practicality, reliability, and simple appearances. They also have interests in home economics and interior design classes are very high. Although relatively competent and enthusiastic the Sensha-dō team lacks of people and tanks which cause them problem to enter into tournaments. 'Materiel' Their main force consists of Stridsvagn m/42 medium tanks and Stridsvagn m/40 light tanks as a supplement. 'Tactics' No mentions of their tactics are made. 'Schoolship' Their schoolship's appeareance is unknown. 'Uniform' Schoolgirl Their schoolgirl uniform is unknown. Sensha-dō Their Sensha-Dō uniform consist into a sky-blue spike-horned helmet, a sky-blue viking-style lamellar armor on a white long sleeve robe and black boots. Background Based in the Niigata Prefecture the story of the school begin in 1775 when Swedish Botanist Carl Peter Thunberg arrived in Japan to study Japanese flora. The school first began as a botany-focused institution founded to organize and teach Thurnberg’s field research along with the flora of the world, but then gradually a woodworking and eventually an industrial class was introduced. '63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament' Viggen High School did not participate in the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament Against West Kureouji Grona Academy In the first round for the eighth match of the Tankathlon Tournament, Viggen will fight Maginot Girls' Academy. They fielded two Strv m/40. They were likely destroyed by Eclair and Fondue's FT-17s. They will fight under Maginot Girls' Academy guidance in the second. Second round In the second round they fielded at least two Strv m/40, commanded by Semla. They fought in Green Team alongside Maginot Girls' Academy, Anzio Girls High School and Katyusha's Volunteer Army. It is unknown how they performed during the match but after Team ONI was defeated, Viggen took part in the assault against the remnants of Red Team. After the end of the second round Viggen withdrawn from the Cauldron Tournament. Teaming with Shizuka Viggen took part alongside Bosphorus of Kebab High School, Aung-san from Tategoto High School and Kafka from Gregor High School to a challenge Sensha-dō match supporting Tatenashi's Centipede Team against Bonple High School, fielding one Strv m/40 commanded by Semla. Members Semla The overall commander of Viggen High School, she commands an Strv m/40 light tank. Vehicles operated Tanks *[[wikipedia:Stridsvagn L-60|'Strv m/40']] *[[wikipedia:Stridsvagn m/42|'Strv m/42']] Trivia *Their logo consists on Viggen written with the two letter HS under (for High School) on a shield filled with Blue & White with a laurel crown and a lightning that cross the logo. **In Swedish, Viggen means lightning (could be also named after the Swedish combat aircraft Saab 37 Viggen) **The laurel is maybe a reference to the laurel tiara worn be the Swedish Crown Princess. *The interior design classes is a reference to IKEA a Swedish company specialized in ready-to-assemble home accessories created in 1943. Gallery 'Tanks' ' L-60.png|Strv m/40 ' Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Schools Category:Viggen Girls' High School